Can You Look at Me
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Aku tak mengerti cinta. Yang aku tau hanya kau lah yang selalu aku pikirkan. Tak peduli seberapa bencinya dirimu padaku, dengarlah bahwa hati ini akan terus memanggil namamu. Tersenyumlah untukku walau hanya sekali sebelum aku pergi dari hidupmu untuk selamanya bersama dengan semua rasa ini. YeWook, KyuWook. TWOSHOOT. Complete. RNR PLISS...
1. Chapter 1

Can You Look at Me

Tittle : Can You Look at Me? TWOSHOOT

Author : Mutmainah Alberch/Jinwonie alberch

Cast : YeWook, KyuWook, slight Zhoury sama Hanchul dikit nyempil

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL, Typo(S), Gaje, sedikit kekerasan, OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Aku tak mengerti cinta. Yang aku tau hanya kau lah yang selalu aku pikirkan. Tak peduli seberapa bencinya dirimu padaku, dengarlah bahwa hati ini akan terus memanggil namamu. Tersenyumlah untukku walau hanya sekali sebelum aku pergi dari hidupmu untuk selamanya bersama dengan semua rasa ini.

Sidney, 11 April 1998

Terlihat dua orang namja kecil sedang bermain ditaman berdua saja. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tak akan menyangka bahwa dua namja kecil tadi sedang mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati layaknya sepasang pengantin. Ya, kedua anak tersebut berjanji untuk selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka sampai ajal memisahkan mereka. Setelah selesai mengucap janji, mereka memasangkan cincin mainan kejari pasangannya. Kemudian salah satu namja kecil tampan tadi mencium bibir namja kecil satunya yang memiliki paras cantik seperti bidadari.

"Cekalang kita cuami ictli Wookie-ya. Jadi Wookie akan celalu jadi milik Kyunie, allaceo?" kata salah satu namja kecil tadi kepada namja kecil satunya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ne, allaceo. Wookie hanya milik Kyunie kok, cekalang kita pulang dan beli tau umma appa ne Kyunie!" ajak namja kecil yang bernama Wookie sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

..

"Umma! Appa! Wookie dan Kyunie cudah menikah. Umma? Appa? Kalian dimana?" Wookie masih setia memanngil umma dan appa nya yang tak kunjung terlihat. Ia pun mencoba mengetuk tempat kerja sang appa, sementara Kyuhyun masih setia mengekor dibelakang Wookie.

"Umma, appa! Apa kau ada didalam? Wookie macuk ya?" Pintu pun terbuka menampakan sosok namja dan yeoja yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dengan darah dimana-mana. "Umma… appa….. kalian kenapa tidulan dilantai cih?" tanya Wookie innocent. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sudah mengerti pun hanya mampu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kepada Wookie.

"Kyunie…. Kenapa umma dan appa diam caja? Apa meleka teltidul dilantai?" Mendengar perkataan Wookie, Kyuhyun pun memeluk erat Wookie dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Gwenchana Wookie-ya, Kyunie akan celalu ada untukmu. Kita pelgi kelumahku dulu ya buat ngacih tau umma dan appa Kyunie tentang keadaan olang tua Wookie."

"Tapi Wookie pingin belcama umma dan appa. Wookie tidak akan meninggalkan meleka." Rengek Wookie. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya untuk memberi tau keadaan orang tua Wookie.

Polisi sudah memeriksa rumah Wookie dan menyatakan kalau kedua orang tua Wookie tewas karena pembunuhan. Jenazah kedua orang tua Wookie pun sudah dimakamkan. Setelah kematian keua orang tuanya, Wookie menjadi sangat pendiam dan terkesan dingin termasuk pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

..

Sidney, 21 Juni 2001

Hari ini usia Wookie genap 7 tahun yang berarti adalah saatnya Wookie menjadi penerus sang appa. Penerus untuk memimpin klannya yaitu klan mafia magnolia karena dalam surat wasiat sang appa tertulis bahwa pada ulang tahun Wookie yang ke 7, Wookie haruslah siap menjadi mafia sepertinya yang harus mampu menghabisi klan mafia lawan dan membalaskan dendamnya kepada mafia yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka menemui ajal mereka appa, umma. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian pada mereka. Mereka akan mati ditanganku." Ucap Wookie mantab sambil menyeringai menakutkan.

..

Hari penyerangan pertama pun telah tiba. Kini, Wookie telah sampai di markas mafia Vladimir. Banyak mafia vladimir yang telah Wookie bunuh, dan sekarang ia sedang menuju ke tempat pemimpin vladimir. Betapa kagetnya ia setelah mengetahui siapa sang pemimpin Vladimir.

"Aboji….Omonim…. apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Wookie kepada dua orang yang duduk disinggasana mereka. Kenapa Wookie memanggilnya aboji omonim? Karena namja dan yeoja itu adalah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Wookie memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan terkadang menginap ditempat Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini chaggy? Tempat ini berbahaya untuk anak kecil sepertimu." Kata nyonya Cho lembut. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan menyerang tempat kita! Terlalu berbahaya jika uri Wookie tetap berada disini." Kata tuan Cho panic.

"Apa maksud kalian? Siapa yang akan menyerang? Kaliankah pemimpin Vladimir?" tanya Wookie menuntut penjelasan. "Bagaimana kau tau tentang Vladimir? Apa kau sudah membaca surat wasiat appamu?" tanya nyonya Cho yang mendadak ketakutan, entah karena Wookie atau karena tempat mereka akan diserang.

"Kenapa kalian malah balik bertanya? Aku sekarang adalah pemimpin mafia Magnolia." Wookie yang mereka lihat kini bukanlah Wookie yang selama ini mereka kenal. Saat ini Wookie terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

"Mereka adalah mafia yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu Wookie, mereka adalah mafia crimson. Sejak lama, mafia Crimson, Magnolia, dan Vladimir bermusuhan dan saling membunuh untuk menunjukkan kekuatan masing-masing. Aku dan appamu memutuskan untuk bekerja sama menghabisi mafia crimson. Tapi appa mu mengkhianatiku dan memilih untuk menghadapi crimson sendirian. Aku terus berusaha membujuk appa mu agar tidak nekat karena diantara ketiga klan, crimson lah yang paling kuat. Tapi appamu tetap tak mau mendengarkanku hingga akhirnya ia tewas ditangan mafia crimson." Jelas tuan Cho panjang lebar.

"Sudah selesaikah penjelasannya Vladimir? Dan terima kasih kepada anak kecil yang telah memudahkan jalanku untuk masuk kesini." Ucap pemimpin mafia Crimson yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat kaget tuan dan nyonya Cho.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini begitu saja? Penjaga!" murka tuan Cho, sementara nyonya Cho berusaha untuk melindungi Wookie.

"Ini berkat magnolia muda yang dengan bodohnya menghabisi semua anak buahmu. Ia benar-benar sebodoh appanya. Dan ternyata hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, aku bisa langsung membunuh magnolia dan Vladimir dalam sekali tepuk." Terlihat Wookie mulai geram dan bersiap dengan samurai ditangannya.

"Appaku tidak bodoh!" jerit Wookie sambil menyerang mafia crimson dengan samurai andalannya. Tangan kecilnya berhasil membuat luka pada tangan si musuh.

"Aku akan membunuhmu anak sialan!" geram crimson langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Wookie. Naasnya karena melindungi Wookie, nyonya Cho pun tewas tertebas samurai milik crimson. Tuan Cho yang melihat kejadian itu pun murka dan menyerang Crimson.

"Wookie-ya larilah! Temuilah Kyunie dan katakan kalau kami sangat mencintainya." Kata tuan Cho pada Wookie. Wookie langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu ia sempat mendengar teriakan tuan Cho. Tuan Cho pun akhirnya tewas di tangan mafia Crimson.

* * *

..

Seoul, 3 Juli 2011

Hari ini, tepat sepuluh tahun sudah Wookie meninggalkan Sidney dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat asal orang tuanya yaitu Seoul. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Jangankan hubungan mereka, jika Wookie ditanya soal Kyuhyun saja ia benar-benar sudah lupa. Setelah kematian orang tua Kyuhyun, ia jadi membenci Wookie dan mengira bahwa Wookie lah pembunuh orang tuanya. Yang Kyuhyun tau, orang tuanya pernah berkata bahwa keluarga Wookie sebenarnya adalah musuh abadinya.

FLASH BACK

"Kyu…. Umma dan appa…. mereka telah meninggal." Kata Wookie terbata karena lelah sehabis berlari. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang samurainya yang berlumuran darah.

"PEMBUNUH! Kau benar-benar membunuh mereka! Aku MEMBENCIMU! PERGI KAU!" Marah Kyuhyun mengusir Wookie dari rumahnya tanpa memberikan Wookie kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Wookie memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul bersama paman dan bibinya. Ia juga menjalankan terapi untuk menghilangkan ingatan yang ingin ia lupakan, termasuk ingatannya bersama Kyuhyun.

FLASH BACK END

..

"Wookie chaggy…. Bangun! Sudah siang. Kau tak mau terlambatkan?" tanya Heechul bibi Wookie.

"Ne ahjuma. Wookie udah bangun kok." Kini Wookie telah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Tak ada lagi Crimson, Magnolia, dan Vladimir. Yang ada hanyalah Kim Ryeowook, seorang namja biasa yang hidup bahagia dengan paman dan bibinya.

"Pagi Heechul ahjuma, hankyung ahjusi." Sapa Wookie kepada paman dan bibinya yang sedang sarapan.

"Makanlah saja dijalan. Kasihan namja chingumu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Kata Heechul membuat Wookie tersendak susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"MWO? Yesung hyung sudah datang?" tanya Wookie cengoh.

"Ia sudah menunggumu diruang tamu sedari tadi." Jawab Heechul.

"Aish… kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku sih ahjuma?" protes Wookie sambil membawa sandwichnya ke ruang tamu untuk menghampiri sang namja chingu.

"Kau lama sekali sih chaggya. Aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama." Protes Yesung dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

"Salahmu sendiri menjemputku terlalu pagi!" kata Wookie sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Yesung mengecup bibirnya kilat sebelum ketahuan oleh Heechul dan berakhir dengan ia yang tidak diijinkan menemui Wookie selama beberapa hari seperti saat dulu ia ketahuan sedang berciuman dengan Wookie yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya selama 3 hari.

"Kajja!"

..

"Wookie-ya, kau diantar Yesung hyung ya?" tanya namja mochi yang duduk disebelahku.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku diantar oleh koala itu, nanti kau marah. Jadi aku diantar namja chinguku sendiri nae mochi…." Kataku sambil mencubit pipi sahabatku ini gemas.

"Yack Kim Ryeowook! Jangan menyentuh mochiku!" ternyata namja chingu mocha marah. Aku sempat bingung pada henry sahabatku, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menyukai namja koala berambut merah ini.

"Hei koala aneh! Dia ini sahabatku, lagi pula aku tidak suka dengan warna rambutmu!" kata Wookie sambil menjambak rambut merah Zhoumi.

"Appo Wookie-ya! Kenapa rambutku dibawa-bawa sih? Eh, kalian tau nggak?"

"Nggak.." jawab Wookie dan Henry serempak.

"Yack kalian ini, aku belum selesai bicara!" marah Zhoumi.

"Memangnya kenapa koala?" tanya Wookie sadis.

"Kelas kita akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Sidney." kata Zhoumi memberi tau.

"Bukankah kau juga dari Sidney Wook? Siapa tau kau dan murid baru itu cocok. Kau tau namanya Mimi-ge?" tanya Henry antusias.

"Namanya Cho… cho siapa ya? Aku lupa, kau tau siapa namanya Wookie-ya?" tanya Zhoumi dengan bodohnya malah balik tanya ke Ryeowook yang jelas-jelas nggak tau apa-apa.

"Mana aku tau sih koala aneh. Orang yang ngasih tau aku aja kamu. Lagi pula Sidney itu kan luas. BABBO!" Protes Wookie.

Tak lama kemudian wali kelas pun datang bersama murid baru yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. "Anak-anak, kita mendapat teman baru pindahan dari Sidney. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Entah mengapa, Wookie merasa kalau anak baru itu memberikan tatapan tak suka padanya. "Mochi, kenapa aku merasa kalau anak baru itu tak suka padaku ya?" tanya Wookie pada Henry yang sepertinya terpesona pada ketampanan murid baru itu. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Wookie."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Sidney." Kata Kyuhyun dingin membuat para yeoja dikelasku semakin terpesona. "Kita bertemu lagi Kim Ryeowook." Tambah Kyuhyun yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh kearahku yang tercengang karena bingung. "Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan duduk di tempat kosong dibelakang Kim Ryeowook." Kata songsaenim mempersilahkan.

Saat melewati meja Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan seringaian terbaiknya kepada Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook semakin kebingungan dan takut.

"Kau mengenalnya Wook?" tanya Henry penasaran.

"Aku tak tau mochi, tapi sepertinya ia membenciku." Kata Wookie berbisik takut orang yang mereka bicarakan mendengarnya.

"Jangan-jangan ia adalah musuhmu saat di Sidney dulu Wook." Kata Henry menebak-nebak.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah punya musuh saat di Sidney dulu." Kata Wookie percaya diri karena ia benar-benar tak mengingat masa-masa ia di Sidney dulu.

"Aku akan menghabisimu seperti kau yang telah menghabisi kedua orang tuaku Kim Ryeowook." Batin Kyuhyun.

Kriing….kriing…

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau bisa tau namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu saat di Sidney dulu?" tanya Wookie yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun tak tau kalau Wookie telah melupakan kenangan-kenangan mereka saat di Sidney dulu.

"Kau tak mengingatku? Aku hanya lah masa lalumu yang tak akan membiarkanmu tenang di sini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terdiam ketakutan.

"Chaggy…. Eh? Dia kenapa Henry?" tanya Yesung kepada Henry karena melihat namja chingu nya terdiam dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Tadi ada murid baru pindahan dari Sidney yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Wookie hidup tenang disini." Jelas Henry.

"JINJA? Berani sekali dia berkata seperti itu pada Wookie ku. Siapa namanya? Awas saja, ia akan berhadapan denganku nanti." Marah Yesung karena tak suka apabila ada yang membuat Wookienya ketakutan.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, hyung." mendengar nama itu disebutkan, entah mengapa Yesung menjadi semakin marah dan ikut merasa takut.

"MWO? Cho… Kyuhyun…."

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana kah kelanjutan hubungan KyuWook? Pada akhirnya YeWook ataukah KyuWook? Atau malah tidak keduanya? Kenapa Yesung kaget mendengar nama Kyuhyun?

Niatnya bikin oneshoot tapi malah jadinya twoshoot. Entah mengapa pingin aku buat Twoshoot aja untuk mengetes minat reader terhadap fanfic ku ini. Entah mengapa aku seneng banget buat fanfic yang mafia bunuh-bunuhan gini. Hehehe….

Yang udah terlanjur baca silahkan di Review ya!

REVIEW kalian adalah penyemangat ku untuk menulis dan melanjutkan fic-fic lainnya. Jadi aku mohon Review kalian ya…

RNR PLISSS


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Look at Me

Tittle : Can You Look at Me? TWOSHOOT

Author : Mutmainah Alberch/Jinwonie alberch

Cast : YeWook, KyuWook, slight Zhoury sama Hanchul dikit nyempil

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : BL, Typo(S), Gaje, sedikit kekerasan, OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Aku tak mengerti cinta. Yang aku tau hanya kau lah yang selalu aku pikirkan. Tak peduli seberapa bencinya dirimu padaku, dengarlah bahwa hati ini akan terus memanggil namamu. Tersenyumlah untukku walau hanya sekali sebelum aku pergi dari hidupmu untuk selamanya bersama dengan semua rasa ini.

Don't Bash and don't plagiat. Kalau nggak suka nggak usah baca ya.

.

.

.

"MWO? Cho… Kyuhyun…."

"Yesung hyung….. ada apa denganmu? Hellooo….." kata Henry sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunan mendadaknya.

"Pasangan bodoh ini kenapa chaggy?" tanya Zhoumi menghampiri sang namja chingu. "Tak tau ge, ini semua karena murid baru itu." Lapor Henry pada Zhoumi yang melongo karena melihat Yesung dan Wookie yang diam saja. "Yack gege! Jangan ikut melamun dong!" bentak Henry menyadarkan Zhoumi dari kebingungannya.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka chaggy. Ayo kita makan ke kantin!" ajak Zhoumi antusias sembari menarik paksa tangan Henry yang pasrah. Setelah kepergian sang sahabat, Wookie pun tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Eh…. Lho, Yesung hyung? kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Wookie yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Yesung. Karena tak kunjung menjawab, Wookie pun menggoyangkan bahu Yesung kasar sampai ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa chaggy?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa melamun di kelasku sih?" tanya Wookie membuat Yesung teringat dengan apa yang ia lamunkan tadi.

"Chaggya, apa benar ada murid baru yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dikelasmu?"

"Ne hyung, dan sepertinya ia membenciku. Padahal aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya." Jawab Wookie kesal karena teringat kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun tadi. "Kau tenang saja chaggy. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari namja sepertinya." Kata Yesung dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"Jinja?" tanya Wookie memastikan. Entah mengapa ia benar-benar takut dengan perkataan Cho Kyuhyun tadi.

Sejak awal, Wookie tau kalau Yesung adalah pemimpin mafia karena menggantikan sang appa yang tewas dibunuh oleh lawannya. Yesung pernah bercerita pada Wookie soal appa nya yang tewas terbunuh oleh mafia musuhnya lima tahun yang lalu.

Yesung adalah putra dari namja yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Ryeowook yaitu Crimson. Tapi Wookie lupa pada dendamnya terhadap mafia Crimson

Kriing… Kring….

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat yang telah berakhir. Yesung pun kembali ke kelasnya. Saat keluar kelas, ia sempat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan terasa aura membunuh diantara mereka. Mungkin jika tak berada di sekolah, mereka akan mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan saling membunuh.

* * *

..

Seoul, 4 Juli 2011

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Wookie memutuskan untuk tetap dirumah karena sang namja chingu yang sibuk melatih kekuatannya sebelum berhadapan dengan murid baru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pemimpin mafia Vladimir yang telah membunuh appanya.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Mochi pasti sibuk dengan koala merah jelek itu. Huuuh…. Aku bosan…." Teriak Wookie sebal. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah teriakan Heechul memanggil-mangil Wookie.

"Wookie….. Wookie…." Teriak Heechul.

"Ne ahjuma." Jawab Wookie sambil berlari menuju ke sumber suara tadi.

"Ada apa ahjuma? Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Wookie meminta penjelasan.

"Di ruang tamu ada namja yang mencarimu. Ia tampan sekali lho…. Eh, apa ia namjachingu baru mu? Menurutku ia lebih tampan dari si kepala besar itu." Kata Heechul asal. Wookie pun bingung sendiri, tak mungkin Henry karena ahjuma nya sudah mengenal semua sahabat-sahabatnya.

Wookie pun menuju ruang tamu dengan banyak tanda tanya dipikirannya. Sesampainya diruang tamu, betapa kagetnya ia saat tau siapa orang yang mencarinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…. Darimana kau tau rumahku dan ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku tau dari songsaenim. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin membuat Wookie ketakutan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya? Maaf karena aku benar-benar tak mengingat semuanya saat di Sidney dulu." Kyuhyun tau sekarang kalau Wookie telah mencuci otaknya dan melupakan semua kenangan mereka termasuk masalah kedua orang tua mereka.

"Wookie-ya… kau mengingat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan cincin mainan miliknya yang telah mengikat mereka dulu.

"Cincin itu…. Aku juga memilikinya. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak mengingatmu? Aaaargh!" jerit Wookie frustasi karena tak bisa mengingat apapun. Heechul pun menghampiri mereka karena mendngar jeritan keponakannya.

"Kenapa kau menjerit Wookie-ya?" tanya Heechul kaget.

"Tak apa ahjuma. Aku hanya tak mampu mengingat semuanya dengan baik." Jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum miris.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau memang tak mengingat semuanya Wookie." Kata Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyu… bantu aku untuk mengingat semuanya kembali! Aku bahkan tak mengingat tentang orang tua kandungku." Lirih Wookie. Ia merasa kalau Kyuhyun sangat tau tentang masa lalunya di Sidney dulu. Ia tak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Kau tenang saja. Akan ku buat kau mengingat semuanya lagi karena kau adalah kekasihku Wook." Sontak Wookie kaget dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Bukankah kemarin Kyuhyun terlihat sangat membenci Wookie? Kenapa sekarang ia dengan mudah mengatakan kalau Wookie adalah kekasihnya?

"Aku tak mengerti…. Kemarin kau terlihat sangat membenciku dan mengatakan kalau tak akan membiarkan hidupku tenang, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu? Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih." Bingung Wookie.

"Kita dulu telah menikah Wook." Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Wookie kaget dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan dan tidak mempercayainya.

"Kau orang gila Cho! Aku menyesal meminta tolong padamu." Kesal Wookie.

"Kita memang sudah menikah saat kita masih kecil dulu, cincin inilah buktinya." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aaaargh…. Kau bergurau Cho! Apa kau tau tentang orang tuaku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengenal tuan dan nyonya Kim." Mendengar hal tersebut, Wookie menjadi sangat bersemangat. "Ceritakan tentang mereka Kyu! Tapi jangan disini, aku takut Heechul ahjuma mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja? Aku bisa menunjukkan foto kita dan foto kedua orang tuamu." Usul Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan semangat dari Wookie.

'Akan kubuat kau mengingat semuanya dulu, setelah itu kau akan mati ditanganku Magnolia.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai senang. Setelah berpamitan pada Heechul, merekapun menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun.

* * *

..

"Ini… mereka adalah kedua orang tuamu Wook, dan anak kecil ini adalah kau dan aku." Wookie menangis melihat foto yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ingatannya mulai berputar ke masa lalu saat ia masih bersama kedua orang tuanya.

FLASH BACK

"Wookie-ya… appa pulang…" Wookie kecil langsung melompat ke pelukan sang appa yang baru saja pulang. "Appa bawa oleh-oleh apa untuk Wookie?" tanya Wookie kecil setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada sang appa.

"Appa membawa pizza kesukaan Wookie." Kata tuan Kim sambil memeluk kembali putranya.

"Yeeee…. Wookie mau pica. Bolehkan kalau Wookie memakan picanya belcama Kyunie?" tanya Wookie kecil.

"Tentu saja boleh. Umma akan menelepon Kyuhyun agar dia kemari." Kata nyonya Kim. Wookie yang senang mendengarnya langsung memeluk ummanya sayang.

"Wookie cayang umma dan appa. Pokoknya umma dan appa tak boleh meninggalkan Wookie cendilian."

"Umma dan appa janji akan selalu menemani Wookie." Kata sang umma. Kemudian mereka bertiga berpelukan erat.

FLASH BACK END

"Bohong! Kalian bilang tak akan meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa kalian pergi? Wookie sayang umma dan appa." Tangis Wookie semakin kencang. Ia mulai mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa lalu nya saat bersama orang tuanya. Kyuhyun pun menenangkan Wookie dengan memeluk namja yang pernah sangat ia cintai itu. Tetapi dibalik pelukan tersebut, Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. 'Bukankah sakit saat kau kehilangan mereka hah?' batin Kyuhyun jahat.

"Kenapa mereka meninggal Kyu? Kenapa… aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya?" tanya Wookie masih sambil menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka dibunuh Wook." Sontak Wookie kaget mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kedua orang tuanya tewas karena dibunuh."Siapa yang membunuh mereka?" tanya Wookie datar sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tak tau. Yang jelas, hanya kau yang tau mengenai semua ini. Cobalah untuk mengingat semuanya. SEMUANYA!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata semuanya. Setelah tangis Wookie reda, Kyuhyun pun mengantar Wookie pulang karena hari sudah menjelang malam.

* * *

..

Dirumah Wookie, Wookie pun tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan semua perkataan Kyuhyun dan mencoba mengingat-ingat semuanya.

* * *

..

Seoul, 5 Juli 2011

"Wook, kenapa kau terlihat sangat pucat dan mengantuk? Apa Yesung hyung tak menjemputmu?" tanya Henry khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu

"Diamlah Henry! Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang." Kesal Wookie karena sedari tadi sahabatnya itu terus menanyainya."Ceritakan padaku masalahmu Wook!" perintah Henry.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat semuanya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang kedua orang tuaku." Curhat Wookie pada sahabatnya.

"Sampai kau lupa pada namjachingumu sendiri? Kasihan Yesung hyung tak kau urus Wook."

"OMONA! Aku lupa pada Yesung hyung. Bagaimana ini?" panic Wookie.

"Aku disini chaggya." Yesung tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka membuat Henry dan Wookie kaget.

"Kau mau aku jantungan hyung?" marah Henry sambil meninju bahu Yesung pelan yang tentunya tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Mian Henly, lagi pula kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, aku bisa dibunuh koala tinggi itu." Jawab Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Chaggya, kita ketaman belakang yuk!" ajak Yesung pada Wookie yang pasrah saja ia tarik kemana-mana.

Ditaman

"Aku akan menghadapi mafia Vladimir. Ia adalah mafia yang telah membunuh appa ku Wook. Ia adalah musuh Crimson." Mendengar perkataan Yesung yang menyebutkan tentang Vladimir dan Crimson membuat Wookie mendadak merasa pusing dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Yesung yang melihat kekasihnya pingsan pun panic.

* * *

..

"Eungh…." Wookie pun tersadar setelah pingsan selama berjam-jam.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Wookie. Kau membuatku khawatir karena pingsan berjam-jam." Kata Henry setelah selesai memeluk Wookie sahabatnya. "Kenapa aku bisa sampai dikamarku?" tanya Wookie. "Yesung yang membawamu pulang." Jawab Zhoumi seadanya. "Lalu, sekarang dimana Yesung hyung?"

"Yesung sedari tadi menemanimu disini. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pulang Wook, katanya ada yang harus ia lakukan." Kata Henry memberi tau Wookie

"Gomawo karena kalian sudah menjagaku. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan kalian." Kata Wookie kepada Henry dan Zhoumi. "Sama-sama Wookie. Itu sudah kewajiban kami sebagai sahabatmu." Jawab Zhoumi. "Mimi-ge benar Wook, kalau kau perlu apa-apa tinggal panggil kami saja." Kata Henry membenarkan. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka-masing-masing.

"Apa aku juga harus membunuhmu? Tapi janji tetaplah janji. Umma… appa…. aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua." Ternyata, Wookie telah mengingat semuanya. Kenangan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat, kini terkuak juga. Ternyata inilah masa lalu nya, ia bertekat untuk tetap membunuh musuh appa nya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana Wook?" tanya Heechul yang melihat Wookie pergi keluar. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Wookie keluar sambil membawa samurai yang telah lama ia simpan dengan baik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan samurai ini?" geram Heechul sembari menahan kepergian Wookie. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak.

"Hanya menyelesaikan dendam appa dan umma. Jangan halangi aku ahjuma!" Tubuh Heechul membeku begitu melihat mata Wookie. Mata yang sudah tiga belas tahun tak ia lihat, mata membunuh milik appa Wookie. Heechul pun tak kuasa untuk menghalangi kepergian Wookie lagi. Ia hanya dapat berharap kalau keponakannya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

..

Sementara itu, Yesung sedang mencari Kyuhyun di markas Vladimir di Seoul.

"Keluar kau Cho Kyuhyun! Keluar kau Vladimir!" teriak Yesung.

"Kau mencariku Crimson?" Kyuhyun pun muncul dengan pedang yang sudah siap ditangannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yesung mengarahkan samurainya kearah Kyuhyun yang berhasil Kyuhyun tepis dengan baik. Mereka saling mengayunkan samurainya kearah lawannya, tapi sepertinya keduanya sama kuat. Sampai satu ayunan Yesung berhasil melukai lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mulai panic, ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Yesung sementara ia melarikan diri keluar.

Saat berada di luar ia melihat Wookie dengan samurai di tangan kanannya. "Hari keberuntunganku." Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah ingat semuanya kah? Sudah ingat bagaimana kau membunuh orang tua ku?" tanya Kyuhyun merendahkan Wookie.

"Aku tak pernah membunuh orang tuamu. Crimson lah yang telah membunuh mereka sama seperti ia membunuh orang tua ku." Bela Wookie mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka selama bertahun tahun ini.

"Kaulah penyebab utama orang tua ku mati! Kau harus mati Magnolia!" Mereka pun bertarung dan saling mengayunkan samurainya. "Aku tak membunuh mereka! Aku kemari untuk mencari Crimson. Ia ada disini kan?" tanya Wookie, ia mencoba mengimbangi permainan samurai Kyuhyunn dengan susah payah. "Pikirkan saja bagaimana cara bertahan hidup dariku dulu Wook, baru pikirkan cara membunuh Yesung!"

Terlihat dari jauh Yesung menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Dendam telah menutup hati mereka rapat-rapat.

Trang….

Terdengar bunyi tiga pedang yang bertemu. "Wookie…. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung karena kaget melihat Wookie. "Menarik sekali. Ayo kita tunjukkan pada orang tua kita siapa yang terkuat diantara Vladimir, Crimson, dan Magnolia." Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Magnolia? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung kebingungan dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghabisi kalian terutama kau Crimson! Appa mu yang bodoh itu telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku."

"Kau magnolia? Tidak mungkin!" bantah Yesung yang masih belum dapat mempercayai semuanya.

"Semua yang ada didunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin hyung! Termasuk takdir yang terjadi pada kita berdua." Lirih Wookie.

..

Hanya suara pedang yang bertemu lah yang dapat terdengar saat ini. Dimana Yesung yang mencoba membunuh Kyuhyun dan menepis setiap serangan Wookie. Kyuhyun yang terus mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Wookie sembari menghindari Yesung. Wookie yang terus menyerang Yesung dan menangkis semua serangan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Pedang Wookie pun terlempar membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Wookie yang tampak tak berdaya tanpa senjatanya. Melihat itu, Yesung yang sangat mencintai Wookie melindungi Wookie sehingga Yesunglah yang terkena pedang Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Wookie…" ucap Yesung sebelum kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Tanpa mendapat balasan kata cinta dari Wookie yang terdiam mematung.

Tak berhenti sampai disini, Kyuhyun masih terus mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Wookie yang masih shock. Wookie yang cukup cekatan, mengambil pedang Yesung dan menancapkan pedangnya ke perut Kyuhyun secepat kilat sebelum pedang Kyuhyun mengenainya.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun-ah. Saranghae…"

* * *

..

Seoul, 11 April 2012

"Hari ini tanggal 11 April Kyu. Itu berarti sekarang adalah perayaan hari pernikahan kita yang ke 14 tahun. Chukaeyo…. Hehehe…."

Terlihat seorang namja mochi bersama namja tinggi mirip koala di sebelahnya menatap miris sahabatnya yang terkurung didalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu.

"Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini ge?" tanya Henry.

"Inilah yang dinamakan cinta, Henly. Aku pun tak mengerti dengan cinta mereka." Jawab Zhoumi miris.

Ya, kini hanya tersisa seorang Kim Ryeowook yang saat ini menderita gangguan jiwa. Dendam telah membutakan semuanya. Tugas mereka sudah selesai, pada akhirnya terbukti bahwa diantara Crimson, Magnolia, dan Vladimir, Magnolia lah yang terkuat. Tidak, bukan Magnolia yang terkuat melainkan ego mereka masing-masing.

Pada ayunan pedang terakhirnya, Kyuhyun baru menyadari betapa sesungguhnya ia masih mencintai Wookie nya. Tapi semuanya terlambat, Wookie terlanjur mengirimkan ajalnya.

.

.

Bisakah kau melihatku? Meskipun kini aku tak lagi bersamamu, aku akan selalu menjagamu seperti janji ku dulu. Bisakah kau mendengar suara hatiku? Karena hati ini akan selalu memanggil namamu. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

END

Maaf kalau endingnya benar-benar tak sesuai dengan harapan kalian semua.

Maaf kalau ceritanya membingungkan

Maaf kalau aneh dan alurnya kecepetan banget.

Fanfic ini tercipta karena video music t ara yang sexy love itu. Entah mengapa malah kepikiran kayak gini. Hehehe….

Terima kasih yang udah mereview.

Dont Bash oke?

Yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa review nya ya.

RNR PLISS…


End file.
